Exclusive
by RazzDazz
Summary: Neko was invited by Renge for her ‘Moe Moe Ouran Journal’ which had evolved from the printed form to e-media. Now, she made MMOJ into a successful sentai show which was also available online called ‘Ouran On Track.’ Neko, Haru, Tama, Renge
1. Chapter 1

In the light of his sudden popularity for a high drama yet memorable incident in his rival's club with a certain host club, Umehito Nekozawa was invited by Renge Houshakuji for her 'Moe Moe Ouran Journal' which had evolved from the printed form to e-media. Now, she made MMOJ into a successful sentai show which was also available online called 'Ouran On Track' and there was also a bi-monthly online magazine of her MMOJ for high school students not just Ouran's but other high schools too, both private and public.

The popularity of Ouran's host club had not been stamped with the display of her 'moe moe.' Their wide fanbase had been around since the inception of the club. Through the vice president's sly management with the signed single photos, photo albums, bio-cards/trading cards, music collection CDs, host club highlights in drama VCDs/DVDs, props they wore or used for any hosting events they did and a whole lot more stuff would be put up for sale in their official website. Ouran fangirls were better promoters in promoting the memorabilia during school holidays to family and friends.

Their family and friends (mostly ladies) were entranced with the cool beauty of Kyo, silent beauty of Mori, chibi cuteness of Huni, simple beauty of Haru, frivolous beauty of the Hiitachin twins and laissez-faire beauty of Tama. The thing about the host club members that seemed to attract a wide fan base would be their ability to capture everyone's attention and their tenacity to involve or change others in more positive ways than shrinks could. And that made them lovable to fangirls and a few… erm, fanboys too. One of them would be the said guest, although he would rather die than admit it openly.

Those who'd ventured into the host club had one thing in mind or heart that was bothering them. They would always be given priority and would get help in a fashion most unexpected from such distinguished young gentlemen. That trait they possessed added to their charms and made them on equal par with popular J-Pop/J-Rock artistes. Coming back to Renge, she was given the green light from the director of the school. She had also made a joint alliance with the host club president, Tamaki Suou who was happy that she was their official PR representative.

She was better at it than the vice president, Kyoya Ootori who actually disliked talking and the limelight. He preferred 'talking' with his laptop and calculator. Renge and Kyoya had been in constant contact with regards to the host club and noted that the incident in the host club some four months ago was the number one favourite in school. Kyoya gave Renge the opportunity to give 'ooomph' to the stellar favourite that was still buzzing in the school gossip vines. Who would make things spicy other than Renge? It was logical that not only the host club and Renge's school magazine would be on a successful roll, the black magic club (BMC) would also benefit from this venture.

It took considerable amount of persuasion from Renge to bring Umehito, the BMC president to make an appearance for her sentai show which was held in the Ouran's auditorium. He was extremely difficult to catch. He would usually disappear like magic every time she tried to approach him. It was as if he had built-in Renge sensor or something. But, Kyoya dropped a hint to her in a code only the other with the same mind could decipher. She smiled in complete triumphant. All it needed for him to attend was to say the magic word, "curse breaker."

Once it was known that there would be such an event, the fangirls immediate action was to enquire when the event would take place. It was decided that the best day and time would be next Saturday at 11am, than everyone could wear casual attire and enjoy a morning matinee show. So, pamphlets, posters (for non-MMOJ, OHC or BMC members) were posted at all strategic venues throughout the school, and emails, sms, mms (for MMOJ, OHC and BMC subscribers).The sentai show would have the host, Renge interviewing Neko-kun, Haru-kun and Tama-kun.

The fangirls were cheering at the prospect of witnessing again these extremely interesting people as they read the posters posted on the bulletin boards at the venues which they happened to pass-by or sms/mms/emails received. Those who were members of OHC, BMC and/or MMOJ had only to confirm their attendance via email/mms/sms. For non-members, they may logon to MMOJ, BMC or OHC's websites to register or call their representatives to book the seats (first come, first serve basis). It didn't take a week to get the answer.

Within 48 hours the representatives for the clubs including the black magic club found that the auditorium would be jam-packed with giddy, screaming fangirls. They had to send out an apologetic message in their websites stating that there were no empty seats available. But, gave assurance that they could view it live online, they only had to input their student ID number into MMOJ's 'Ouran On Track' to view the matinee. When Saturday came, as expected, the auditorium was filled with choruses of excited cheers and animated chit-chats.

Then the lights dimmed, the lively atmosphere changed. The audience hushed as a shorter version of 'The powerful motor rhapsody' (NOT for orchestra) being aired and the curtain opened, the lights slowly became a little brighter so that the audience could see the middle of the stage's floor sliding open with Renge emerging waving with both hands at the cheers of the audience. She was followed by Haru-kun who was squinting uncomfortably shielding 'his' eyes with a hand in a sort of military fashion while looking at the audience.

The audience thought it was 'his' cute way of saying 'hi' to them so they screamed, "We love you Haru-chan!"

It wasn't the lights that made 'him' squint uncomfortably. It was a shock for 'him' to see how jam-packed the auditorium was. 'He' could only give a slight bow. The sudden pressure of anticipation in the air, made 'him' want to turn around to escape. But Tama-kun popped up and put an arm around 'him' indicating that everything was cool now that he was there. There were louder cheers for Tama-kun as he gave the audience a wink and blew them away with a big flying kiss. Nothing was ever cool with Tama-kun. He tended to do things extravagantly.

"Tama-kun, be mine…" someone yelled, then there were a chorus of "We love you," which he also yelled back, "I love you too..!!" much to the delight of the fangirls who were screaming again.

Sometimes, these extravagances were bound to be bloopers with him. Haru-kun glanced heavenward, praying silently for strength to get through this show as 'he' was dragged to 'his' seat. 'He' sat next to Renge, Tama-kun took the second seat.

Renge was waving her hand up and down, smiling at the audience, "Calm down, calm down… I know you're all excited, so am I. I don't have to introduce these popular two but there's another whom I must absolutely introduce to you. You might know him as the extremely bizarre accursed wizard…" At the mention of accursed wizard, the audience squealed of joy, "Yes, you guessed it, the president of black magic club, Umehito Nekozawa-senpai…" She glanced at the figure dressed in black, "He looks so much different from the days when he used to wear that black hooded cape and gloves… wow!"

Excitedly the audience could only say, "Wooooooo ahhhhh!" at his appearance. He was wearing a black fedora hat, red sunglasses, black V-necked tight T-shirt with long sleeves but pulled to the elbows, black leather pants, red leather belt with silver skull buckle and black boots. As he approached the host and guest, he gave a slight nod and smiled shyly at the audience and flushed a little as he met Haru-kun's gaze and Tama-kun shocked look, taking his seat next to him.

"Now, that everyone's here," said Renge with a sigh of enthusiasm, "let's begin with Haru-kun. This is an embarrassing question but hopefully, you'll listen to it with an open mind and not get offended."

Haru-kun nodded, "Ask away."

"When did you have your first kiss?"

"Oh, that… well," He looked a bit sheepish, "with a girl… erm, yes, during the annual school ball of my first year."

"You look uncomfortable," Renge peered closer, "did it turn bad or anything?"

"It was odd because she had a boyfriend. It was an unexpected turn of event for me because I was nervous that he might give me a shiner. I was relieved that he was pretty cool about it. So, no, it wasn't bad." Haru-kun replied honestly which got squeals from the fangirls.

"What about you, Tama-kun?" Renge shifted her attention to Tama-kun.

Tama-kun looked up, putting a forefinger on his chin as if to remember then frowned worriedly, "I really can't remember."

"You kissed too many," Renge had a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"I confess I do love to kiss." Tama-kun smiled at the audience as he said this which earned him more 'we love you forever.'

"How about guys?" Renge asked Tama-kun, "have you ever kissed one? You know like a friendly peck on the cheek."

"Yeah, of course…" Tama-kun nodded, "I kissed Haru-chan's cheek."

"What about with the other members? What about kissing them on the lips?"

"I kissed Kyoya once on the lips and I got smacked real hard so I didn't try with the others. But I guess I could kiss the twins since they're pretty liberal. I don't know…"

"Men's lips are soft, right?" Neko-kun suddenly asked his eyes shielded behind his red shades.

"Renge's eyes grew large as saucers, excited just as the audience, "How do you know?"

"I kissed Haru-kun before." Neko-kun glanced at Haru-kun, who in turn just stared at him. "You were there when it happened, Tama-kun." He looked at Tama-kun who also could only stare at him as he remembered the incident four months ago.

Tama-kun jumped from his seat, "It was accidental…"

"So…?" Renge stared at them, the audience echoed her. Clearly, they weren't interested to know the truth behind the accidental kiss yet they were more enthralled with the sensation that kiss had caused.

"Soft, a little chapped but nice." Neko-kun confirmed of his kiss with Haru-kun.

The audience went "weeeee…" Haru-kun flushed slightly, while scratching his head to hide 'his' embarrassment which the audience found endearing, "aawwww…"

"Haru-kun, I'll give you a lip balm enriched with vitamin E and Aloe Vera. In no time, your lips will be the most kissable of them all." Renge promised, making Haru-kun flush slightly more, smiling shyly then when Neko-kun glanced 'his' way, 'he' blanched and turned his head to focus on the audience. "And you, Tama-kun… when you kissed Kyoya-kun's lips how does his lips feel?"

"Soft but dry," Tama-kun confirmation of his kiss with Kyoya-kun, "It wasn't nice."

"No wonder you got smacked!" Renge gasped in shock, the audience cried, "ehhhh…"

Tama-kun waved his hands in embarrassment, "No, I didn't mean it like that…"

Renge caught Haru-kun gazing at Neko-kun, "You've been staring at Neko-senpai. How does it feel to be kissed by him?"

"Surprisingly, I liked it." Haru-kun's honest answer to Renge's question made Renge's eyes go all glassy and starry. Without doubt the audience was the same.

"I loved it a lot." Neko-kun mouth twitched to form a charming little shy smile and Renge was fanning herself with her hand. The audience squealed, "He's so cooool…!!"

"Cut it out, Neko-senpai." Tama-kun appeared to be a bit upset that Neko-kun seemed to be able to broach Haru-kun's interest in him.

"Why? Can't I?" Neko-kun asked him in a curious manner but there was a slight hard edge when he voiced his questions.

Again Tama-kun raised and waved his hands, "I don't mean..."

But he was interrupted by Neko-kun's shocking proclamation. "When you want to kiss someone there is nothing you can do about it even if he's a man." That proclamation gained him thunderous applause, and someone said, "You're officially my hero…" and more cheers for him.

Tama-kun smiled at that proclamation. Haru-kun kept 'his' focus on the audience knowing that behind the red shades blue eyes were intensely on 'him'. 'He' could feel the heat of the gaze. Neko-kun was sliding his left forefinger on his lower lip.

"Do you want to know more about Neko-senpai?" Renge asked the audience including the readers of , "If not we end here." She said with a raised eyebrow. The other three looked at the audience and also readers with Tama-kun smiling widely nodding his head at them in enthusiasm. Haru-kun shook 'his' head, 'he' just wanted to escape from Neko-kun. 'He' was feeling … ba-bump… ba-bump… Neko-kun, well… he continued playing with his lower lip as in deep thoughts and was unaware that his action made the fangirls drool…

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dear Readers, I feel sorry for poor Neko-senpai. He has no fans to support him in his moment of triumph. Give him some 'love' that he deserves and vote for him, as in reviews, please. Thanks! **

"Yeeeaaaaaaaaahhh….." Screamed the fangirls.

"Oh, good!" Renge beamed at them clearly happy with the outcome. She shifted her attention back to Neko-senpai. "So, Neko-senpai, what sort of music do you prefer listening to when you're alone in the dark?"

Neko-kun smiled a bit shy as he answered, "Gothic rock."

"That's so like you," Renge pressed, "And do you play an instrument?"

He nodded, "Yes, the piano but I prefer playing the guitar more."

"Which Gothic rock band, do you like the most?" Renge asked with anticipation.

"I like all the disbanded Gothic rock bands, actually," then thinking for a while before saying, "I really do love one disbanded band for all eternity."

"Yes? And which band was that?" Renge nodded her head in encouragement.

"Malice Mizer," Came his reply and the fangirls squealed , "Squeeee…" or something like that.

She widened her eyes, thrilled, "Why Malice Mizer?"

"Their music is a mixture of classical, rock and a bit of pop." He said, "I like classical and rock music. So, yes, I like their music very much as it soothes my nerves…"

"Why? Are you always angry?" Renge perked up.

"No, just frustrated," he glanced at Tamaki, "I'm jealous of Tama-kun and his club's popularity while mine…" he didn't continue, he just left his sentence in mid-air and smiled sadly that was aimed at himself then the audience but the audience felt a little moved by his sincerity to confess his feelings and they went, "awww…"

"But Neko-senpai, your club's doing great," Renge looked perplexed, "even managed to whisk away a few from the host club…"

"That's just it!" He exclaimed in obvious sadness, "They like the host club because they've a purpose going there. It's not because of the hosts…" The audience gasped, "Ehhhh…" He held a hand up, "Please don't say, 'Ehh..', let me finish. It's important when you join anything ask yourself this, 'Am I seeking for self development or something popular and trendy?' As I can see, Tama-kun's club is for self-development and mine is something popular and trendy which won't last long and that bothers me because my club's function is for self-development and born out of necessity just like Tama-kun's."

Renge blinked at his sudden confession, "I didn't know…" The audience gasped again indicating they didn't know either. "But, if that's the case your club shouldn't be so dark? It scares people."

"Dear Renge-san, there's nothing to fear in the dark. It's all illusory. That's why magic clubs are operated in the dark, that's how it has been for always. The darkness absorbs everything and dispels nothing." His soft voice sounded deeper leaving the audience in a state of fear and at the same time it excited them. "That's what makes it interesting, it's deep and dark."

"But not completely dark and deep, is it… your club?"

"No, it's just the tip of the ice berg. Nothing extreme," He glanced at Haru-kun, "Not like when I'm at home…"

Haru-kun had his gaze focused on the audience. Haru-kun was thinking, _a predator on the prowl for a prey. Wonder what he does at home in the dark. No, don't think about it. Stay sharp_. The audience looked at Neko-kun in awe and shock.

"Very interesting…" Renge beamed and asked, "What do you do…at home in the dark?"

"A mage never reveals that part of his deep and dark secret." He put a forefinger to his lips and smiled elusively at the audience. The fangirls swooned because it looked quite seductive to them.

Renge noticed that he wore a silver ring with a small silver skull embedded on the same forefinger he placed on his lips. "I see you like skulls. You're wearing a ring and the belt buckle with skulls on them. Isn't it a mark of a pirate?"

Neko-kun shook his head, "I just like skulls. I have many things made of skulls, like mugs, candle holders. There're a few in my club and many in my rooms at home."

The audience gaped and Renge eyed him curiously, "Do you have real ones?"

"Yes," He replied simply, "at home because the family mausoleum is right behind the horses stable."

Renge gulped in slight anxiety, "A mausoleum… right, let's move to another question. You still preferred the dark to light even after the curse has been broken. Everything remained the same. Why?"

He shrugged, "I've been too long in the dark. My eyes had become very sensitive, also weak, and too accustomed to the dark to adjust to light."

"I've heard from your club members that the club isn't completely dark."

"That's right." He nodded slightly, "there are candles."

"Only candles? Is it the same for your rooms at home?"

"Yes, a few candles are enough for me. There're also black lights and purple, red or blue illuminations."

"Black lights and red, blue or purple illuminations?" Renge repeated with wide eyes looking at the audience, "Wow, skulls in the club and home… now, black lights and red, blue or purple illuminations… but that can't be helped because of your eyes, right?"

"Yes," his solemn reply. The audience went, "awww…"

"Do the red, blue or purple illuminations hurt your eyes?"

"Hardly, I'm comfortable with the illuminations."

"Okay, what about the interior of your rooms to your club?" Renge enquired, "Any differences?"

"Black and purple satin cloths for the club draped from the ceiling to the walls." He said while rubbing his right temple, pulling his hat lower to his brows.

"Are you alright, Neko-senpai?" Renge asked with concern, "It's the lights, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm okay," He held a reassuring hand at Renge, and continued, "For my rooms, a mixture of black silk with blue satin and red taffeta draped from the ceiling to the wall and black silk for the bed sheets, and deep blue silk for pillow cases, and red taffeta draping the four poster columns."

The fangirls swooned and Renge gulped again. "You're a romantic gothic prince… and one that plays the guitar too… wow…"

He shook his head, "It's nothing, really, just my fancies…"

"Really, you're too modest," Renge had stars in her eyes, "that's what's charming…" The audience cried, "yeeaaaaahhhh…."

"So, you're comfortable with the dark…"

"Yes, completely…"

"It can't be just because of your sensitive eyes. It has to be something more than that, right?" Renge asked, "Don't tell me you hate day time?"

"No, I don't hate it, but I can't stand the brightness of it. I prefer after sunset."

Haru-kun turned to him, "What? Are you a vampire?" 'He' could just box himself to oblivion. Why did 'he' have to be such as blabber mouth?

He half smiled revealing part of his gleaming teeth, "Who knows… maybe for you…" He left the sentence hanging in mid-air.

The audience looked from Haru-kun to Neko-kun, clearly excited that there might be something with these two.

Tama-kun held a hand up indicating he'd not be left out. He cleared his throat to attract attention to him, "The curtains in your rooms are always closed then, huh? Don't your rooms get moldy?"

"My rooms are well ventilated by the servants once I'm out of the house." He smiled eerily at Tama-kun who seemed to blanch in his seat when he saw Neko-kun taking a puppet hand cat out of his pocket and began stroking it.

Renge looking at this and immediately distracted him by asking, "Talking about rooms, you have rooms NOT a room? Why, so many?"

"Actually my rooms are separated by screens. There are four screens, once these screens are pushed to the wall, and the rooms become one large room." He replied simply. The audience just stared at him in disbelieve.

"Unbelievable!" Renge put both palms on her cheeks, "Five rooms. That means you almost occupy half of one of the wings in your mansion." She rasped, "So, why?"

"I like space. First and second rooms make my bedroom. The roof can be opened for stargazing. I feel at ease and sleep better with the open space. Third room is my wardrobe room, fourth room is my study and library and fifth room is my gym."

"Open roof for stargazing…" Renge clasped her hands together, "You're so interesting, but what about rain or snow or cat burglars or assassins?" The fangirls did the same as Renge.

"Multi-proof glass screen and laser armaments placed at hidden spots throughout my mansion made by my family's armory research facility."

"Oh," That was all Renge could come up with, then she clucked her tongue switching to another question, "Do you like cats? Do you have real ones?"

"I like them," He continued stroking the puppet hand cat, "But, my little sister, Kirimi has a huge phobia of them. So, no, I don't have any."

"I see," Renge nodded then pursued with another question. "Since your eyesight is very sensitive to light that means you don't get to play outdoor sports. Then what sort of indoor games do you like?"

"I like chess," He admitted, "But prefer outdoor sports especially skiing."

Renge gasped, "Y-you do? Doesn't skiing extremely reflect light?"

"Yes, so I've my entire body covered including my face in black."

"Goodness. That must've been real hard work to be covered like that and ski." She gestured with excited hands then stopped to stare at him, "In black you say…"

"Yes, because it's my favourite colour."

"But no one skis in black." Then she waved her hand as if to rephrase the statement. "Anyway, is there such a thing as a black 'face cover'?"

"Yes, but the cover for the face comes in separate parts such the head to brow, nose to mouth and then for the neck…"

"Can you breathe at all?" She frowned slightly.

"Yes, and they're all customised including the black skiwear, boots, ski board and dark red sunglasses."

"Wow and you skied down the slope all in black. That must've been quite a sight…"

"I didn't realise until I stopped that everyone was looking at me and I thought, 'What happened? Was my pant torn?'"

"Y-you didn't realise?" Renge blurted in surprise, "Of course, they'd be staring at you because you're ALL dressed in black!"

"Except for the dark red sunglasses," said Tama-kun in subtle defense, "it added panache to an all black ensemble which isn't all that bad."

For the first time, Neko-senpai lowered his red sunglasses and looked at Tama-kun with renewed faith in his blue eyes and something else that was akin to … interest…? Tama-kun felt weird all of a sudden. He flushed a little. Haru-kun felt relieved that 'he' was off the hook. Neko-kun blinked and pushed back his red sunglasses to shield his eyes from the glare of the lights. Again the fangirls swooned and looked at Neko-kun, Tama-kun and Haru-kun. There was definitely something there…

Renge spoilt it by saying, "Okay, my last question, do you have any secret habits?"

Haru-kun shook 'his' head. Even if 'he' had one 'he' was too tired to answer, all 'he' wanted to do was get out of there for a long breather.

"I like touching beautiful silky hair." Tama-kun said unabashedly. The fangirls squealed.

"You're always doing it to the fangirls in the club." Haru-kun pointed out in 'his' nonchalant manner. "So it's hardly a secret habit at all…"

"I bet you do," Neko-kun said giving him a smile that made Tama-kun gulp in apprehension.

"What about you?" Renge asked Neko-kun. The audience hushed and perked up to listen to this eccentric.

A hint of a smile etched from his pale lips, he just held a forefinger to his lips. "I can only say I love to observe the objects of my obsession. The rest would remain a secret."

Both Haru-kun and Tama-kun felt chills running down their spines. The fangirls were squealing in delight. They were whispering of the possible forbidden romance of the three interesting people on stage. Come Monday, the school's gossip vines would be buzzing with outlandish stories of the three of them.

"So, I end this program with Ho-n-Hail Mo-Moe! Thank you to the audience and guests for coming… "

As soon as she ended the program, the famous hosts disappeared before the audience could get up from their seats leaving Renge looking for them left and right and Neko-kun just gave a secret smile then with a snap of his fingers he disappeared with a POOF! Renge and the audience just stared at the empty seat where he just sat, in shock. Yes, come Monday, there would be more wild stories…

The End

**A/N: I read somewhere but couldn't remember where I read it from that Neko finds Tama interesting. Interesting in what way because it wasn't stated leaving a rather big question mark and easier for me to play with them. But, here I'm placing much emphasis on Neko, so maybe I'll write something about Neko finding Tama interesting… however, the keyword here is … IF… who knows… **


End file.
